


Summer Mornings

by intentandinvention



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Amaranthine, Awakening Era Anders (Dragon Age), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No really I meant it about the fluff, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sass, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intentandinvention/pseuds/intentandinvention
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'There are definitely some things about this infernal weather I can get behind,' Anders says lightly. 'If I'd known you were sleeping naked now I'd never have left you all to Nate.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Mornings

Cool fingertips tracing along the underside of her breast pull Solona gently out of sleep. Morning sunlight is warm on her back and side, the summer sun already well up, and her arm is numb where she's rested her head on it. She considers moving, but she's enjoying the light touches, the way they stroke just above her sensitive skin, skimming down to her hip before returning, stroking delicate swirls and occasionally nudging at the place where her arm falls over her breast, seeking access.

The coverlet is draped over her upper thighs; she has vague memories of pushing its stifling heat away from her sometime in the night, of Nate grumbling in his sleep and shifting closer to her before drifting off again. She can hear his soft snores, feel his breath drift over her face with every exhale, and decides against reaching out to wake him up. She can share later.

The hand at her breast is more insistent now, fingertips dipping down to the centre of her chest and trailing over the sensitive skin in ways that make her core pulse gently. They tingle a little with an edge of magic, and she smiles into the pillow as she remembers that Anders was due back from Orlais tomorrow, not today, which means that he's probably cheated somewhere along the way (as usual). She can't bring herself to care, not when it brought him back to her early. The mattress of the enormous bed shifts behind her as he moves, but she can't feel him against her back. There's only his hand, the pads of his fingers tender against her skin, and the smell of him, fresh soap and damp hair and the new rain scent of mana.

She makes up her mind and stretches an arm up and behind her, reaching for him even as she hears his soft chuckle of triumph and his fingers envelop her breast. Her own hand finds his bearded jaw, feels along it to the earring that she slips her fingers around, stroking his earlobe for a moment before she turns onto her back and tangles her fingers in his damp hair, pulling him to her for a kiss. Anders bends into it eagerly, and his hair drifts over her face as his mouth meets hers and presses her lips open, his tongue seeking hers. He tastes of mint and cold water and himself, and it still fascinates her that she can tell him from Nate by just the taste of their kisses. She flexes her fingers slowly against his scalp, luxuriating in half-waking as she shifts gently on the sheets, and when she lets him pull back she opens her eyes to meet his, golden brown and wide awake.

‘Morning,’ Anders murmurs, and his sun-shaded smile is gorgeous, and she feels that familiar wonder that it's for _her_. She pulls him into a hug, and he nuzzles his face into her neck, holding onto her as if he'll never let go again.

When he pulls back, it's with gentle kisses grazing along her collarbone, and when he looks at her again her core clenches again at the lewd tilt of his lips, and again as his thumb and fingertip find her soft nipple and tease, tweaking and rolling it to stiffness and sending sparks down between her legs. She bites her lower lip and smiles at him, and he looks half-stunned. Then that wicked smirk comes back as he thumbs her nipple and deliberately moves his gaze over her, from her pillow-tangled dark hair, past his hand on her breast and her smooth stomach to the curls between her thighs, and back to her eyes as he licks his lips in appreciation.

‘There are definitely some things about this infernal weather I can get behind,’ he says lightly, his free hand still massaging her breast. ‘If I'd known you were sleeping naked now I'd never have left you all to Nate.’

Solona lets her smile widen, wordlessly inviting him, and he doesn't need any more prompting. He lies down properly and shifts closer, nudging his arm under her head, and the smooth hardness of his cock presses against her thigh. She presses back for a moment, and he raises an eyebrow at her and bows his head over her breast, his hand gathering up the other. She moans quiet encouragement in the back of her throat as he presses open-mouthed kisses to her skin, hot and wet and never quite where she wants them. When she arches her back against him in demand, he obeys, tongue coiling over one nipple as he rolls the other between thumb and forefinger.

She rolls her hips under the pull of the sensation and anticipation, enjoying the warmth and wetness gathering between her legs. Anders has been away for weeks as her senior mage representative to the court at Val Royeaux, and whilst time alone with Nate has been more than enjoyable, she's missed the wicked delight Anders takes in just being in her bed, the insolent confidence that made this all possible in the first place.

That, and he's rather more enthusiastic than Nate about foreplay, and particularly about breasts, a preference Solona’s more than happy to indulge. She threads her fingers in that golden hair again and presses him to her, twitching minutely at every swirl of his tongue and fingers. His hips buck a little against her leg, and he hums in quiet appreciation. When his hand leaves her breast she mewls in complaint, but his fingertips quest down her body slowly, and she shudders in delight at what's to come.

The mattress shifts to her other side and a warmer hand clasps Anders' over her hipbone, stopping him in his tracks. He makes a light noise of protest without lifting his mouth from her breast, and Nate's answering denial makes Solona squirm in desire as his hand, warm from the coverlet, trails over her lower stomach.

‘Since you've woken me up, you can share at least a little,’ Nate says, and his deep voice is sleep-heavy and fond.

Anders raises his head and brushes his hair behind his ears, pouts at Nate over her breasts, eyes wide. ‘But you've had her all to yourself for the last month,’ he says. ‘Just think, she's probably not had any decent foreplay for weeks!’

He ducks Nate's good-natured cuff and returns his attention to her breasts, attacking with renewed vigour now he has competition. Solona bucks against him and then Nate is there on her other side, nuzzling her cheek and teasing her earlobe between his teeth as his hand strokes circles on her hip, ever closer to where she needs him. She hitches a leg up to give him better access, and Anders' teeth graze her nipple when her hip brushes his smooth length, sending further spikes of pleasure to her clenching core.

Nate takes his time, patient and still half-asleep; his callused fingers trace patterns over her hip, skipping to her upper thigh even as she twists to offer herself to him. His tongue teases her earlobe and she's melting beneath their mouths and fingers and they're not even trying yet, just playing with her. Nate wasn't nearly so infuriating when she first brought him into her bed, but he's a quick study and this often becomes something of a competition between him and Anders: which of their names she'll call out as she rocks between them, which of them can make her gasp and mewl and writhe more (and in this they're as evenly matched as they are on the battlefield, despite their differing approaches).

Solona twines a hand in Nate's dark hair and pushes his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, taking and demanding and wanting. He tastes of sleep and the wine they were drinking last night, not of freshness like Anders, but he's hers so she doesn't care. He groans into the kiss, but despite the need in his voice his fingers skitter down the inside of her thighs and brush away at the last minute, and Anders chuckles around Solona's breast as she whines in frustration. Anders’ hand trails down to her stomach, and he pulls away from her and raises an eyebrow at Nate.

‘She'll burn your eyebrows off at this rate if you don't get a move on,’ he says, grinning. ‘Of course, if you don't feel you can satisfy her I'm more than happy to help out…’ His hand ventures further down, brushing over her curls again, and she pushes eagerly against him but her eyes are on Nate, challenging.

Nate doesn't even look at Anders, just reaches down and takes the other man's wrist, places it back on Solona's breast and squeezes, both of them kneading her.

‘Some of us haven't been shagging our right hand for the last month and have a bit more self-restraint than a starving mabari,’ he growls then, but he's smiling.

Anders grins back and bends his head back down, taking a nipple between his lips and burrowing into Solona’s flesh as if he's devouring her. She shrieks with laughter, twining her hands in his hair and pulling him off her to kiss him hotly, and he shifts and throws himself into the kiss, into her, his tongue curling around hers and his free hand catching up her hair. He takes her breath away, and she arches up into him with a sigh in the back of her throat. Oh, Maker's _breath_ , she's missed him.

Nate seems content to wait as they press against one another, his hand drifting slow strokes between her stomach and Anders' side, and as much as she wants to tell him to get on with it she's enjoying the kiss too much, caught up in nipping teeth and shifting tongues and soft lips. When they pull apart, Anders' pupils blown with wanting and a telltale wetness on her left thigh, Nate leans over Solona and gently pulls the other man's mouth to his, fingers splaying over Anders' jaw.

Solona's view is perfect, Nate's dark morning stubble brushing against the ginger of Anders' close-trimmed beard, their mouths working slowly against one another, and she trails her hands up to brush one against each cheek, her fingers sliding into their hair.

They break apart at that and both look down at her as if they've just remembered she's there, and their twin grins are enough to send shudders through her body. Anders winks at her, peppers light kisses up Nate's jaw.

‘Truce,’ he murmurs, nestling his last kiss into the corner of Nate's eye then murmuring in the other man's ear.

Nate licks his lips and nods, bending down to pull Solona into a calmer, gentler kiss as Anders sits up. He shifts then, pulling his pillow out from under his elbow and handing it to Anders, and Solona sits up when she feels Anders' hand push on the back of her shoulder. She lets Nate gather her against him, her back against his chest and his hands massaging her breasts as he noses at her hair, trails his lips down to her throat and collarbones, his stubble prickling against her skin as she tips her head back onto his shoulder. His body's still warm from the coverlet, and the calluses on his hands from the bow are almost rough, very different from Anders' mage-soft skin. She squirms against him, settling his cock more comfortably behind her (with perhaps a little more movement than necessary) and he nips at her collarbone, then sucks, his dark hair tumbling over her shoulder as he marks her. Solona lets herself relax into him, closing her eyes and running her hands along his upper arms, enjoying the feel of solid muscle working beneath her touch.

The mattress dips and another hot mouth sucks at the other side of her neck, Anders on his knees and steadying himself with a hand on Nate. She reaches out to run her hands over his back and shoulders, hums her approval and opens her eyes again to look at them both, dark and fair and all hers.

Anders lifts his head and winks at her before licking over the mark he's made that (damn him!) will show above the collars of most of her robes. She frowns at him, and he shrugs as best as he can with his precarious balance, not looking in the least guilty.

‘Couldn't help myself,’ he says, and lowers his head further, kisses on her collarbone becoming kisses on Nate's fingers, nudges and licks. Nate makes a quiet noise of exasperation against Solona's neck, but he shifts his hand out of the way to cup her breast, offering her to the mage. Anders hums smugly and takes her nipple into his mouth, teasing with tongue and lips and teeth so that she moans and squirms until Nate guides him to the other side.The moment of movement gives Solona a chance to breathe, and she pushes her fingers through Anders’ hair, twining them in the damp red-gold strands. Sooner than she'd like (but then she could sit like this forever) Anders moves back and tips his head towards the pile of pillows he's made against the headboard.

Nate nods and releases the mages to one another, crawling over to sit against the pillows, his legs open. Solona eyes his thick shaft appreciatively, and he catches her eye and smiles, slow and content.

‘I thought you might want the space to wiggle that lovely bottom of yours all over his rather nice cock,’ Anders murmurs in her ear, and he’s right, of course.

She rubs Anders’ nose with hers and can’t resist brushing his cock with the back of her fingers as she moves to sit between Nate's legs again, nestling his length in the curve of her ass and leaning back, one leg crossed under her. Nate runs his fingers lightly up her sides and circles his fingertips on her nipples, light enough to make her arch her back for more. He doesn't give it to her, just nuzzles affectionately into her neck, and she sighs and reaches up to stroke his head and watches Anders (and his shapely ass) as he leaves the bed, roots in the box on her dresser and comes out with a leather tie.

He walks back slowly, hands behind his head as he binds his hair back into its usual short tail, and she becomes aware that both she and Nate are staring, Nate's hands stilled on her breasts. Well, it's been a while, and while Anders has always been slim rather than muscular, all those escape attempts and, more recently, battling with the Wardens, have kept him rather nicely in shape. Of course, they've given him scars as well even despite his healing skills, but as far as Solona is concerned the marks are just another thing about him that only she and Nate can share.

Anders looks up as he finishes tying back his hair, and his face breaks into that familiar smirk when he sees them both transfixed. He stops, holds his arms out and turns slowly, glancing over his shoulder.

‘Enjoying the show?’ he asks insolently. ‘If going to Orlais for a month is all it takes to have the Commander of the Grey and Nathaniel Howe drooling over me like a particularly juicy steak, maybe I'll have to look into an estate in Val Royeaux.’

‘Try it and I'll have you scrubbing floors here for the rest of your natural life,’ Solona warns. Nate chuckles, his chest shaking against her back.

Anders turns back to them and smirks, runs his tongue along his teeth, and she shifts as she thinks of how good it would feel between her legs, feels Nate's cock twitch with perhaps similar thoughts. Anders' tongue isn't just wicked in verbal sparring.

‘You'd never get anything done if I was on my hands and knees all day,’ Anders tells them, running his hands down his lower back and over the smooth curve of his ass. He takes the couple of steps to the bed and climbs on, nudges her thighs open and slinks slowly into place between them.

He comes in close to kiss Nate's brow gently over her shoulder, then she feels the brush of his lips on her forehead before he pulls back and settles himself on his belly in front of her, elbows propping him up. Nate's fingers are stroking her stomach gently, dipping into the curls on her mound. Anders stares at her folds as if mesmerised, his index finger reaching out to stroke along the crease of her inner thigh, and she feels the heat rising in her face at the attention.

‘Maker's breath, I've missed this,’ he breathes finally, and the warmth of it brushes between her legs and she whimpers a protest, clenching and feeling Nate's hardness respond. Nate apparently takes pity on her, and a hand moves to her breast, cupping and kneading, but still Anders just stares, that single finger brushing lightly over her inner thighs. For a moment it’s close to her centre, and she sucks in a breath but he moves it lazily away, not even looking at her. When she reaches down with the hand not in Nate's hair, Nate catches it and moves it firmly to her other breast, flexing his bigger hand around it and tweaking the nipple hard enough to make her cry out in pleasure.

‘Please, Anders,’ she mumbles, fingers scrabbling in Nate's hair as he lowers his head to kiss her shoulder, brushes her hair back so that he can get to her throat. As his lips work on her skin, his eyes are on Anders’ smooth back, on the curve of his ass and the dark gold curls covering his legs.

She's expecting it but can't help her soft gasp when she feels fingers stroking down her folds. She looks back at Anders' face to see rapt concentration as he plays with her, fingers just that bit closer to where she wants them to be. Nate's looking down now, between their slowly flexing hands on her breasts to Anders exploring as if he's never seen her before. Finally Anders nudges himself forward a little, and makes a beckoning motion that curls his finger just into the wetness inside her, and looks up with wide, delighted eyes.

‘Andraste's tits, Solona, you're so fucking wet,’ he tells her, as if she can't feel for herself, and Nate moans softly into her neck, tweaking a nipple so that she echoes him. Anders runs his finger up her slit, spreading her properly, and inhales her scent with a dazed grin, and she feels the heat in her cheeks increase. ‘My cock would slide straight into you,’ he muses, circling his finger around her entrance, and she whines at the slick feel of it. Anders still seems entranced, and he reaches up and takes Nate's hand, pulls it to her. Solona bucks against the sensation of their fingers brushing just inside her, circling around one another as Nate's length presses harder against her lower back. ‘Feel that?’ Anders asks. ‘Fuck, Nate, doesn't she feel amazing?’

Briefly, two of Nate's fingers dip deeper into her wetness, and she can't help the moan that slips out as she grinds against him. He pulls back and waits for her to look down again before he offers his glistening fingers to Anders. Anders takes them into his mouth slowly with his eyes fixed on Solona, his tongue lapping sensuously, and a shiver passes through Nate before he pulls his hand back, settling it on her thigh.

‘You're practically dripping for us,’ Nate murmurs into her ear, sounding horrendously smug.

‘Well, you'd better get on with it before I decide I'm more likely to get satisfaction with my hand than with either of you,’ she replies, and as Nate chuckles Anders winks, pulls her folds apart and licks. The cry that escapes her is louder than she was expecting, but it's been a long time since it was Anders there, and his tongue is swirling around her clit and then he draws it into his mouth and sucks tightly, and she wails again even as he releases her.

She's stopped abruptly as Nate claps his free hand over her mouth, a partly amused and partly mortified smile on his lips. ‘You'll have the whole keep running in here looking for darkspawn,’ he says, flushing red at her indignant glare.

Between her legs Anders breaks off, looks up with her juices glistening on his lips and beard. ‘Not to worry; Varel knows I'm back, so he'll be expecting the noise level to rise a little,’ he says cheerfully. ‘Besides, it's hardly her fault you couldn't keep her satisfied while I was away.’

Nate pulls his hand back as if stung, scowling, and Anders grins and shifts so that he has a hand free, eases his index finger into Solona so that she whines and reaches a hand into his hair, trying to push him down again. He rubs his head against her palm like a cat, smiles lazily up at Nate and runs his tongue slowly over his lips, closing his eyes as if savouring her taste before opening them again.

‘Then again, it's hardly your fault you don't have two pricks, four hands and a tongue as talented as mine,’ he smirks, and at Nate's unamused grunt he ducks his head and puts that tongue to good use again.

Solona writhes in Nate's arms and pushes his hands back to her breasts, turning her head to drown her cries in his mouth as Anders works, two fingers curling into her, his tongue now tracing patterns on her clit and now licking her in broad strokes as he thrusts into her. Nate's mouth claims hers roughly, hungrily, as if they haven't shared a bed every night for over a month, and he reaches down and spreads her legs over his broad thighs, opening her further to Anders' hands and mouth. Her body starts to shudder, and Anders shifts and reaches up and then two of Nate's fingers are thrusting inside her beside his, hot and wide, and her back arches, her muscles shaking and juddering as they play her relentlessly into orgasm and keep her there, pinned gasping between them.

‘That's it, my love,’ Nate murmurs at her ear as he ruts against her back. ‘Come for me, come for _him_ , show him how good he is with that mouth of his, how gorgeous he looks like this.’

Anders growls deep in his throat, his fingers thrusting at a counterpoint to Nate's and his face buried in her cunt, and she whines, gasping for words as heat floods every nerve and becomes too much, the tingling in her clit sharpening to rawness as Anders sucks. ‘Ah... Maker's... Fuck, Anders, _fuck_ ,’ she whimpers. ‘Oh, _oh_... too much, stop!’

Anders pulls back, grinning and wiping the back of his hand through his beard, and gets to his knees. Nate keeps his fingers inside her, massaging slow circles around her clit, careful not to touch the oversensitive bud. They both look up at Anders, who smiles beatifically and leans down to kiss Nate. Solona can smell herself on him, and when Nate pulls away, she draws Anders to her instead, tastes herself in his mouth.

When they part her chin and cheeks are sticky, and she wipes them with her hand, watching Anders use a corner of the coverlet to scrub his light beard dry. He crawls sinuously back to them, wisps of hair come loose from the tie drifting over his face. His earring glints in the morning light as he settles in front of them, and Solona's eye is drawn from that to his cock, flushed dark and glistening with precome. He notices her gaze and reaches down, stroking himself lightly, and she can't look away.

Behind her, Nate rumbles appreciatively. ‘You've been keeping in shape,’ he says.

Anders shrugs. ‘Only so much wanking you can do before exercise starts looking attractive,’ he replies as his fingers drift over his balls. He parts and licks his lips, eyes fixed on Solona as she reclines against Nate, and she finds herself doing the same.

Nate's length pulses hard behind her, but he's shaking his head in mock-amazement at Anders even if his eyes are as rooted as Solona's. His fingers are still slipping gently in and out of her. ‘You mean that _you_ tire of touching yourself?’ he asks. ‘I would've thought that would be better than sex as far as you're concerned.’

Anders winks, closes his hand around his cock and strokes properly, and Solona decides that she _wants_ it now, in her mouth or between her legs, she doesn't care which.

‘Wanking's less fun when there aren't any mirrors in my room, and Orlesian Wardens are practically ascetics,’ Anders is saying, and Solona rolls her eyes and launches herself off Nate, knocking Anders back on the bed with her hands on his hips. Anders falls with a surprised burst of laughter, hands behind him to catch himself before he knocks his head on the footboard, and then the laughter turns to a gasp as Solona takes the very tip of him in her mouth and sucks gently, her hands bracing his hips as she enjoys the sharp taste and soft feel of his skin on her tongue. Behind her Nate is laughing, and when she looks up Anders has propped himself up on his elbows and is staring down at her with something close to awe, eyes wide.

She smiles around his shaft and closes thumb and forefinger at the base, and his cock jerks gently in her grip. ‘Maker take me, woman, I've wanted you to do this for _weeks_ ,’ he groans contentedly. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth, glances past her head. ‘And the view of your ass isn't bad either,’ he adds, and at the head of the bed Nate hums his agreement and a warm hand slides up her thigh to appreciate the point, squeezing her behind.

Solona wriggles against Nate as she dips her head further onto Anders' shaft and spreads her knees a little, encouraging, but he only shifts his hand, stroking it over her ass. She shivers at the touch, and pushes herself forward to bring her mouth down on Anders' cock, twisting her hand around the base of the shaft as she presses her nose into the curls there and feels him at the back of her throat, holds him there. He smells good, of fresh sweat and mana and sex, and as she pulls back his stomach is taut and trembling, his legs tense.

‘Come if you can't take it,’ Nate offers solemnly, and she can just imagine the little half-smile twisting his full lips. ‘I've been looking after her just fine without you, a little longer won't hurt.’

Solona makes an exasperated noise as she envelops Anders’ length again, her tongue twisting around the shaft (will they never stop bickering?) and he yelps softly, an obscene gesture at Nate with his free hand apparently all the eloquence he can muster as Solona bobs her head faster, letting her body do the work of moving while her hand provides the tension. She'd been planning to tease him endlessly when he returned, wanting to make up for sending him away in the first place (not that she could or would have done anything else), but now she's here she just wants to taste and feel as much of him as she can.

She realises that she can only feel Nate's left hand on her, still smoothing flat over her ass and thighs, and suspects that if she turned she'd see the other hand on his length, that quiet smile on his lips as he watches them. A glance up at Anders confirms; his gaze is shifting between her and the headboard as if he can't decide what he wants to watch, although when she slides his cock out of her mouth entirely and trails kisses down to his balls and over his inner thighs, she commands all of his attention. His arms are trembling as they support his weight, and now it's her turn to smirk up at him as she licks broad strokes over his balls, takes one in her mouth and coils her tongue around it. He throws his head back, cursing tightly, and his hips jerk under her hand, the muscles in his thighs twitching. When she switches sides, sucking and licking, one of his hands slips in the sheets, his head falling alarmingly close to the footboard before he recovers and braces himself.

The mattress shifts abruptly behind them, and as Solona raises her head a pillow hits Anders' elbow, swiftly followed by another to his chest.

‘If I have to carry you naked to Velanna and explain that you've split your head open because you couldn't take having your cock sucked, I will,’ Nate warns, and Anders actually blushes. He turns quickly to hide it, stuffing the pillows behind him as Solona waits, chin resting on the backs of her hands. She glances back at Nate then, aware that she has possibly been neglecting him. He smiles at her (she always forgets how his sudden, quick smiles make him look so different from his usual scowling self) and tips his chin towards Anders, who's now settled. Anders catches the motion, and Solona sees his own fond smile even though he hides it quickly with a hand rubbing at his beard.

‘Perhaps next time our beloved Commander is away for a while, I'll see what I can do about demonstrating how difficult it can be,’ he promises with a slow smirk.

Nate looks startled for a moment, but doesn't refuse. Solona glances between them and makes a mental note to discover urgent business in Redcliffe fairly soon so that they can have some time alone. When she's with them they share kisses and her, nothing more, but a few subtle enquiries have revealed that when she's not around they still emerge from the same room in the morning.

Anders' hand stroking her hair distracts her from her thoughts, and as she raises her head to the mage she feels Nate moving to kneel behind her, then his fingers tracing between her legs, slipping inside her. She pushes back, and when she rocks forward Anders is holding his cock ready for her, groans as she takes it into her mouth and shifts her body forward. Nate slips his fingers out of her and hooks a hand around her hip, pulling her back to him, and she moans softly as he holds her open and the warm, firm head of his cock slides into her. She's ready enough that he slips in easily, but when she tries to push further he pulls away, and she sighs in irritation and rocks forward, flattening her tongue against Anders' cock as she works it deep into her mouth.

Anders' choked groan is a wonderful sound. His fingers tighten in her hair for a moment before he carefully loosens his grip, stroking her ear and forehead as she holds herself there, tongue swirling around his shaft and body unmoving, just the tip of Nate's cock inside her as he starts to thrust shallowly, working a little more into her with every stroke. She can feel every inch of him like this, and her toes curl at the sensation of his wide shaft stretching her. Both of his hands are on her hips, holding her still as he fucks her, and when she raises her head a little off Anders' cock, his eyes are clearly on Nate's over her head, mesmerised.

Well, if he wants a show.... Solona undulates her hips gently, pushing Nate's cock deeper despite his restraining hands, closes her eyes and focuses her attention on him and him alone, flexing her inner muscles so that she can feel every shift of him. He loosens his grip with a soft grunt of surprise, and instead of holding her still he helps her move, letting her get used to his cock. She shifts fairly gently at first, pushing him deeper with every stroke, and when she feels her ass pressing against his hips she grinds herself against him, luxuriating in the full length of him inside her. A long, low moan leaves her lips, and Nate shifts his grip on her and thrusts, deep and hard. She hums encouragement and pushes back, and his next thrust is harder still, jerks a whimper of pleasure from her throat that turns into a wail as he slams her back against him, faster and harder with every stroke.

Anders' hand is on her jaw suddenly, and Nate slows down to deep, strong thrusts as she opens her eyes to take Anders’ cock into her mouth, adjusts her position so that she's braced for them both. Then they begin to move together, slowly at first, and Solona keens softly in the back of her throat as she rocks back and forth between them. Anders is still trembling, and when she twists her tongue around his shaft she can feel his cock jerking, his body shaking, and she surrenders their rhythm to Nate and concentrates on her mage, sucking and working her tongue on him as he rocks his hips against her.

It's not long before Anders cries out, thighs tensing firm as his climax hits him, and Nate slows his pace again as Solona swallows the bursts of warm bitterness in the back of her throat. Anders' hands clench convulsively on her shoulders as he gasps and shudders through his release, murmuring her name and Nate's between breaths and oaths. She sucks him softly as he comes down, until he pulls back with a hiss and settles onto the pillows, still panting.

‘I knew not stopping to make camp last night would be worth it, but I had perhaps underestimated how much that and you together would take out of me,’ he murmurs as he leans back, looking exhausted, and Solona can't resist landing a soft kiss on his outstretched thigh, smirking when his entire body spasms in the aftershock. ‘Maker's breath, you're wonderful,’ he adds.

‘Love you too,’ Nate replies, deadpan. ‘Now, do you mind...?’

Anders waves a hand, closes his eyes and nestles into the pillow, all long limbs and freckled skin. ‘Wake me up if you need me.’

Solona looks back at Nate over her shoulder, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and he leans down to kiss her shoulder, still moving gently inside her. When he straightens, she pushes back against him hard, enjoying his soft gasp, then pulls herself off and turns, shifting herself (and Anders' legs) so that she can lie on her back. Nate's with her in an instant, covering her body with his and slipping back inside her, thrusting shallowly at first until she wraps her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips and pulls him to her, hard.

That's all he needs; he drives himself into her in long, powerful strokes that leave her clinging to him and gasping his name against his neck. When she starts pushing back again he shifts and grabs one of her legs, pulling it up towards her shoulder to get a better angle. Solona cries out breathlessly as he slams inside her, _yes_ and _oh_ and _Nate_ , and he bends his head to brush his lips against her temple as he rocks over her, sweat dampening his skin. At a particularly deep thrust she arches against him, her short nails digging into his back, and he moans, his rhythm stuttering and chest heaving for breath.

‘Lie down?’ Solona suggests breathlessly, and he drags kisses down the side of her face to her lips, nods as he pulls back. She moves aside and he lies down, flicking his fingers at Anders' thigh to demand more space. Anders, smiling tiredly, shifts down his pillows to curl up his lanky form at Nate's side, rubbing his nose into Nate’s broad shoulder. Solona sits astride Nate, wriggling her knee between the two men's thighs as she lowers herself slowly onto his cock. Grumbling, Anders moves a little so that she has space, and she can't help laughing softly at the recalcitrant mage, even as she flexes her lower body and enjoys the way that Nate's eyes widen just a little.

Anders sticks his tongue out at her. She sighs and leans down, capturing his mouth with hers and kissing him firmly as she works Nate's length inside her. Nate meets her movements with gentle thrusts, and she makes a quietly annoyed noise into Anders' mouth as the shifting disrupts her rhythm. He stops moving, but then she feels his stomach tensing beneath hers as he raises his head, lips touching to her brow and the side of her face. Anders pulls back, lands a perfunctory kiss on Nate's cheek and shifts himself away from her, holding his hands up in surrender as best as he can in his position.

‘Fine, fine,’ he mutters, but he's smiling as he settles beside them.

Nate wastes no time reaching both hands up to Solona's face, pulling her into a demanding kiss and bucking his hips against her. She breaks away first, and he sinks his head back onto the bunched-up covers, runs his hands up his face and into his hair as she continues her slow movement, grinding hard against him. Her breasts brush his chest, and she adjusts her position and reaches up with a hand to take his wrists, pushing them above his head. Her fingers barely close around one of his wrists, let alone two, but he smiles wolfishly and crosses them to give her a better grip, letting her brace herself against them. She hums smug approval and rolls her hips with new leverage, grinding her clit against him and pushing his cock into her at an angle that makes them both groan.

His arms tense as she pushes against him, every archery-conditioned muscle clear under the skin, and she admires the view as she rides him, losing herself in the sensations of his body beneath hers, the sight of his dark eyes locked on her every movement. When he pushes his wrists upward she can't bring enough pressure to keep them down even with her full bodyweight, and he grins at her as she gives up, moving her hands to either side of his head and raising his to her breasts, using them to urge her upright. Solona sits up then, pauses at the change of angle and rocks slowly against him as he plays with her nipples, gentle then rougher as she moves faster until she's riding him with her whole body. She tips her head back, and Nate's hands move to her hips to brace her so that she can increase her pace until all she can feel is the pounding of him inside her, overwhelming and perfect. The tension and heat in her limbs clenches with every movement, and she rides him relentlessly through her climax, tightening around him as she cries out, shudders, struggling to keep going. She realises dimly that his fingers are bruisingly tight on her hips, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, and when her rhythm stutters as she comes down from her climax, he shifts his grip.

‘Anders, _move_ ,’ he mutters, and through the overload of sensation in her every nerve Solona vaguely hears Andersprotesting before the mattress shifts. ‘Hold on,’ Nate adds, gathering her to him, and she wraps her arms around him as he flips their positions, dropping her onto the bed on her back and supporting himself over her. He lowers his head to hers and kisses her, and then he's fully inside her again and she clings onto him as he drives into her fast and hard, his cock pounding deep inside her. She folds her legs around him, urging him deeper with her heels on his ass, revelling in the heat and weight of his body above her and around her. It's not long before he shudders on top of her, yelling wordlessly and bowing his head into her shoulder as his arms tremble. She rocks beneath him as he gasps, her own climax close again as she feels hot wetness seeping out of her.

She almost feels the tension draining out of him, and he brushes his lips over her neck and shoulder, heavy and affectionate. ‘Maker help me, you're an incredible woman,’ he whispers into her skin between breaths, and she smiles.

‘Then I'm lucky to have found my equals,’ she murmurs back, and he grunts a laugh and pushes himself off her, collapsing on his back with his eyes closed.

She raises her head to look at Anders, and he winks at her from the headboard and crawls tiredly over to her as she turns onto her side to rest her head on Nate's broad shoulder. Nate’s heartbeat hammers under her ear, and she adjusts her position to accommodate the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he recovers his breath.

Anders settles behind her, free hand playing idly with her breast, and presses a kiss to her hair. His fingers trace the curves of her side before reaching further to the harder lines of Nate's abdominals. The archer twitches and opens his eyes, looking faintly irritated before he apparently gives up and closes them again, but when Anders starts to draw his hand away Nate's fingers close around his wrist, pulling him back. Solona rubs her cheek against Nate’s shoulder; he sighs heavily and extracts his arm from his side, pushes it under her head. When she nestles in closer and glances behind her she realises that Anders has been included in Nate's impromptu hug as well, callused fingers tangled in red-gold hair. Solona pushes her leg over Nate's and smiles as Anders presses gently against her back, lazy kisses stroking over the nape of her neck.

‘Now hush,’ Nate orders quietly as his heartbeat slows beneath Solona's head. For once, Anders doesn't argue.


End file.
